


Lost in Kalafaria

by Summer_cutie



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_cutie/pseuds/Summer_cutie
Summary: Oikawa Toru and Ushijima Wakatoshi buy a new game at the store.(The game is called "Lost in Kalafaria" and is inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the wild, But the game itself is different.)Somehow Oikawa and Ushijima get sucked into the game leading them through a series of tasks and quests.Will they survive?Will they become friends?Nobody knows. (Except me of course :0)(There are some romance moments but the theme of the fic isn't romance, Also IwaOi is the current ship)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	Lost in Kalafaria

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I am a UshiOi Supremacist, Oikawa is dating Iwaizumi and not Ushijima.   
> Also could you guys let me know any other tags I should use to draw people to my story?

It was Monday morning and Oikawa checked his phone, as he usually does in the morning. He didn't have practice that day and was also off of school, so he decided to sleep in.

He scrolled through Instagram when a certain post caught his attention, it was an advertisement for a new game that hit the shelves. He scrolled past it when he saw another post advertising the same thing. He looked into the post and read the name of the game. 

_*Lost in Kalafaria*_

It seemed pretty interesting, but Oikawa didn't like playing games by himself and the game looked like it was single player. 

He got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, dragging his feet with each step. He needed food to fuel his mind. Contrary to popular belief, he isn't much of a morning person and his mind would blank out at the simplest of questions if he didn't get breakfast. 

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make oatmeal. He doesn't like stuffing his body with 'Processed foods' and would much rather cook his own meals from scratch. As he was preparing his breakfast he had the best idea and decided to go right into action. Since this new game was so interesting, what would it hurt to try it out with his best friend? 

He texted Iwaizumi in a hurry, and impatiently waited for the stove to heat up. "Electric stoves are such a pain!" Oikawa said out loud as he waited for his phone to load his messages app.

Text convo

Iwa-chan 💜

Oikawa 

Iwa, do you wanna go buy and play

the new game eveyone is talking about?

Iwa-chan 💜

Sorry Oikawa, I'm studying, but we can play it next week okay?

Oikawa

Fine :(

Oikawa placed his phone down, he was pretty peeved that his boyfriend studied so much, but it was only normal that others needed to study to pass their exams. Oikawa was always at the top of his class, but he didn't put much time into studying. He was more of a 'Work smart, not hard' kind of person, and he sometimes forgets that others aren't the same. With not having his boyfriend to play the game with, he decided to go to his other friends. 

Since Oikawa is a captain, he was put in this Captains group chat, All the captains in the chat belonged to really strong teams, most of the had even gone to Nationals. He was friends with almost everyone in the Captains group chat so he thought it could be a good idea to ask one of them. Oikawa pulled up the group chat and started typing. 

"Is anyone available all day?" Oikawa watched as more and more 'Read Receipts" popped up on his screen. Then one typing bubble, then multiple. One by one all of the texts saying "Sorry not today, I'm busy" and "Maybe another time?" started flowing in. Oikawa becoming more and more annoyed by no one wanting to hang out with him, he slammed his phone down on the counter and started shoving oatmeal in his mouth. 

After Oikawa was done with his temper tantrum, He picked his phone back up and saw that only one person was free. Ushijima Wakatoshi, commonly referred to as Ushiwaka, by Oikawa and others. It was almost like the world hated Oikawa, first they made 'exams', which caused his boyfriend to need to study, and then they made _him_ the only one available! Oikawa shook his head and cupped his chin with his palms. 

He let out a deep sigh and picked his phone back up, he was friends with all the other Captains, maybe he should try to become friends with him too. He reread to make sure that no one else was available before signing with the devil. 

"I'll Pm you" Oikawa put into the chat right under Ushiwaka's text. If Oikawa was gonna make plans with the person he hated most, than he was going to do it in private. He clicked on the untouched contact that was Ushijima's and started typing his _second_ ever text to Ushiwaka. The first one had been from all the way back in middle school. Ushiwaka thought that him and Oikawa would be good friends start highschool, but Oikawa was having none of it. They had exchanged numbers at the end of their first match against each other, and Oikawa texted him later that night. "I will beat you next time Ushiwaka-chan!" Ushijima replied with a "I'm looking forward to seeing you try :)" smiley face included. 

Oikawa smiled as he read their first reaction over text. He remembered thinking that him and Ushiwaka would become friends, but after he beat him for the second time, Oikawa couldn't take it. As the years went on, Ushijima would always message him after each match they played together, saying something like, "Good Job:)" or "We played a close game:)". The way Ushiwaka would put a smiley face after each message, did, and still does annoy him. 

Oikawa yawned reading all the messages that Ushiwaka had sent him over the years, 36 in total. He then remembered the initial reason for clicking on this unbearable person's contact. Oikawa thought about how to say it before shooting a text Ushiwaka's way. The first text in 6 years. 

"Have you heard of the game called 'Lost in Kalafaria'?" Oikawa waiting impatiently for Ushijima to text back, calling him would of been a better idea. Oikawa actually took this into consideration and since he couldn't wait more than 5 seconds for a response, he grabbed the phone clicked the call button and lifted it to his ear hoping that it wouldn't take too long for Ushiwaka to pick up. 

"Hello, Ushijima Wakatoshi speaking" Oikawa visibly cringed at his voice before pulling himself together.

"Ushiwaka, do you wanna come to my house and play the game Kalafaria together?" Oikawa tried to say it as fast as he could, he didn't like the idea of his enemy in his house. 

"What's that?" Ushijima replied with a monotone voice. 

"It's a new video game that just came out" Oikawa huffed out already annoyed. 

"What is it about?" Ushijima said with the same tone as before. 

"Just buy it and come to my house, alright?" 

"I don't have any consoles or devices that can run games, do I need to buy one?"

"No Ushiwaka, I have two switches so you don't need to bring anything" Oikawa tapped his finger on the counter wishing that he had just waited until next week. He then remembered an important detail. "Actually, I haven't bought the game yet, can you buy it for me?"

"Like a present? I didn't know it was your birthday, Happy birthday Oikawa" Ushijima spoke with an apologetic voice, almost as if he was sorry that he forgot about his birthday.

"Ushiwaka, it isn't my birthday. I just don't have the game so I need you to buy it for me" 

"Alright, I will do that. Just send me you address. 

"Okay. buh bye now Ushiwaka." Oikawa teased. 

"See you soon Oikawa, I am looking forward to hanging out with you" Ushijima hung up the phone and Oikawa thought that it was weird. Like the whole phone call was weird. Oikawa could hear a slight change in Ushijima's voice towards the end of the call. It was wierd, everything was weird, and weird was the only adjective that Oikawa could think of that fit the situation. 

It was about 20 minutes later and Oikawa heard a loud noise outside his house, he went to go check it out by looking through the window. He saw a car that had rolled up onto the curb while trying to park in Oikawa's driveway. He could only guess it was Ushijima. He rolled his eyes as he walked out of his front door, he had forgotten to get dressed before Ushiwaka got there so he was just wearing a tank top and shorts. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Oikawa yelled across the driveway. 

Ushijima rolled his window down, "Sorry, I hit the curb"

"I know you hit the curb, that's the problem!" Oikawa wasn't as mad as he made himself sound. He honestly could care less if Ushiwaka hit the curb, but Oikawa felt the need to act mad at him for it. Oikawa walked back inside and Ushijima followed in after a few minutes of him trying to park the car without hitting anything. Ushijima just got his license so he wasn't a very good driver. 

As soon as Ushiwaka walked in he was hit with all the smells of Oikawa's house. The smell of cinnamon oatmeal Oikawa had for breakfast, the smell of the body spray Oikawa used, The smell of the candles around Oikawa's house. It was easy for Ushijima to feel comfortable. He doesn't go to other's houses often and he usually feels out of place, but here, he felt fine. 

Oikawa walked into the kitchen and waved Ushijima to follow him. He walked through the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Oikawa and Ushijima sat on the floor, Ushijima was _trying_ to set up both the games onto both the Switches while Oikawa was on his computer looking for cheat codes. 

"Shouldn't you learn how to play before looking for cheat codes?" Ushijima chimes in with causing Oikawa to glare at him with a pout. 

"Shut it Ushiwaka, I just wanna beat this game." Oikawa went back to scrolling through google and clicking on countless links leading him all over the internet. But to no avail, "Ugh! I can't find a single cheat code!" Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair with distraught. "Oh I know!" Oikawa yells loud enough for Ushijima to flinch in his seat. 

Oikawa pulls out his phone and puts it up to his ear.

"Put it on speaker" Ushijima whispers trying not to disrupt the call.

"He hasn't picked up yet, you don't need to whisper" Oikawa muttered pulling the phone away from his ear and placing it in the middle of the two. 

"What?" The phone buzzed out, neither of them realizing that the phone was answered. 

"Hey Kenma, I was just wondering if you knew any cheat codes to the game 'Lost in Kalafaria'?" Oikawa leaned into the phone to reply.

"I don't use cheat codes, also why don't you just play the game how it was meant to be played?" Kenma blurts out seemingly annoyed. 

"That's what I said" Ushijima adds as if he is trying to force himself into the conversation. 

"Oikawa, are you with Ushijima?" Kenma asked sorta surprised to hear the low voice come out from Oikawa's contact. 

"Not under my own will" 

"But you were the one who invited me-" Ushijima was cut off by Oikawa placing his hand over his mouth.

"Anyways Kenma, do you know where I can find cheat codes?" Oikawa says to try and change the subject. 

"I don't, but if you need help with any other aspect of the game I could help." Kenma replied with a tone saying that he really didn't want to help. 

"Will do my friend, well I'll see ya around" Oikawa said before abrubtly ending the call with anger forgetting that his hand is still over Ushijima's mouth. Ushijima lightly grabbed hold of Oikawa's wrist and took his hand off of his mouth.

"Let's just start the game." Ushijima picked up a controller and placed it into Oikawa's hands. Oikawa glares up and him and then looks back down at the controller. 

"Whatever" 

As soon as they both had their screens up, they looked at each other's screen to make sure it was the same. Everything was going well up until they got to the Character customizing. 

A white screen popped up for the both of them. Oikawa thought it was glitching out so he unplugged the switch. The white screen stayed. 

"Umm this is weird" Oikawa said slowly putting his controller on the ground. 

"What does the white screen mean?" Ushijima curiously asked as he looked back and forth on both of their screens. 

"If I new, I'd tell you-" Oikawa get's cut off from words that suddenly appear on the screen.

_Oikawa Toru, Ushijima Wakatoshi. You both have been Chosen_

_To participate in a test, you are not aloud to refuse._

_You will have to go throughout the whole game following all_

_The rules of the game. Complete Quests, Kill monsters,_

_and finish the game._

_You are not allowed to leave the game until it has been_

_completely beaten._

For the first second after the words popped up on screen, They both thought that this was just the introduction to the game, but only seconds later were they regretting ever buying the game in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below any Questions you have, and I hoped you enjoyed chapter one.


End file.
